A One Night Stand
by Crystal Curse
Summary: Kakashi has a one night stand with a coworker... OCXKA One-Shot


'Hi! My name is Crystal! No, that sounds too chirpy. Hmm.' I was sitting at my desk at home, trying to figure out on how to greet the Kazekage when he comes to the village again for a festival and to talk to Tsunade about 'stuff.' 'I never really want to know what they talk about, it bores me. Now what I rather be doing is reading a book, preferably the Icha Icha series. That's right, the Icha Icha series. I love it!! No one else knows I like it! Man it is funny when I pull my book out because I like to put genjutsu to disguise them.' My train of thoughts was interrupted by Gai knocking on my front door.

"Hello! Are you in there sweet angel of mine?!" He calls.

"I'm NOT your 'sweet angel' so STOP calling me that!" I opened the door to yell at him.

"You shall be someday!" He replied with hope on his face.

"No way! Anyway, why are you here?" I always got straight to the point. In reply he just pointed to the sky, where a hawk could be seen circling the village. "Oh okay! Thanks, come on let's go!" I walked out of the door and turned to lock it. After I locked the door, I 'poofed' to the Hokage's meeting room.

"Hello there, Crystal! I see you made it on time, let's get down to business, shall we?" The Hokage said.

"Yes ma'am," I said. I looked around and find that all of the other available jounins were already there and sitting down. 'Man!! They took all of the open seats! Oh wait! No they didn't! Yay!!' I spotted a chair that is right behind Kakashi-san. 'Heh heh, I bet that Hokage-sama told him to be here an hour ago... I want to see what book he's on now…' I giggled slightly, and made my way to the chair.

After the meeting

"Hey! Kakashi-san! What book are you on now?" I asked him. He has an idea that I read the book, but he doesn't know he's right. I know that I said earlier that no one knew, but I was exaggerating a bit. One person knows about that secret, but he doesn't know that Kakashi has a guess! If he did, well, nothing would stop him from taking advantage of it. I'll tell you later, maybe, who it is!

"Hey Crystal! You didn't pay attention again to Hokage-sama did you?"

"Nope! Not a single word after the meeting started. You know that I have a hard time paying attention if it's not serious!" I whined.

"Yes, well we have to get our students organized to decorate the village for the festival."

"Okay, but I don't have any students!"

"She also said that the jounins who didn't have students to help those who did."

"Oh okay!" I bounced along until I remembered Kakashi didn't answer my question. "Kakashi-san! What book are you on?"

He looked up from his book and says, "I'm rereading the series from the start and I'm on the third one. Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious that's why!" I smiled; I was in my own world, planning. "I still haven't read any in that series yet! I just can't seem to bring myself to read them!"

"Why is that?"

"Because every time I do something happens and I don't want anyone else knowing that I read them so they don't think I'm a pervert like they know you are!" I winked at him laughing. "Besides the dreams in my head are so much more entertaining!" The look on his face was hilarious!

"What kind of dreams may I kindly ask you?" His curiosity burned him.

"Just wouldn't you like to know?! Oh but I shall never tell!" I ran off toward the lake to have a good laugh and swim. I wasn't paying attention so when I got there and started to strip, and then I saw Kakashi, I blushed profusely.

"What are you doing here?" I asked accusingly.

"What, am I not allowed to watch the sunset here?" He said.

"You are, but I was going to go swimming. Fine, I'll just go tomorrow then." I turned to leave when he said,

"Go ahead and swim, what's stopping you?"

"You being here, I was going to swim, well in my underwear."

"How about I turn around while you get in the water, and you do the same as I get in the water?"

"Oh so you want to go swimming now huh?"

"And why not?" He walked closer to me and I took a step back, getting slowly closer with every step. "Now, what kind of 'dreams' do you have in that head of yours? Or do I have to tickle them out of you?" He grabbed my wrists in one hand and started to tickle me. I laughed so hard and I liked how close he was, but I wanted to tease him, so I 'poofed' out of his grip. I went over to the trees and leaned against one silently laughing hard. As soon as I caught my breath I stood up, and ran into Kakashi! He grabbed a wrist in each hand now, so I couldn't get away, and he pushed me into the tree I was just against. I blushed and looked down.

"Will you tell me now?" He whispered softly into my ear. I looked at him and laughed

"Nope!" I had a huge smile on my face along with a blush. 'Thank god I'm wearing my mask!' I thought. "Hey, why don't we go swimming?"

"Will you tell me then?" He asked.

'Boy he's determined to know!' "Maybe! Come on!!" I ran toward the lake. I turned around and said "turn around please!" like a little girl. He did, so I quickly stripped my clothes off and jumped into the warm water. "Come on, the water's nice!" I called out to him.

"Alright!" He striped his clothes off to his pants, and waded in. 'Wow, he's hot!' I made sure to keep my shoulders below the water line so he didn't see anything.

"Come in deeper!" I called out, I had a plan, I wanted to dunk him under to get his hair soaking wet. He came out to the point where I was, and grabbed my legs right as I was going to pull him under! I was upset, but not much, I wanted to pull him under!

When I realized how close we were I became sensitive to the space between us; his hands were on the underside of my thighs, close to my butt; a few inches were all there was between our faces; the fact I had wrapped my legs around his waist; and the fact we both were half naked. I started to blush, and climb down, but his hands wouldn't budge. I was about to say something about our proximity and that someone could walk near us and see, but he interrupted me.

"Shhh, don't move," he said softly. I stopped my squirming and became still; I loved the way this felt.

"Look at the sunset, it is as beautiful as you are," he said in the silence, close to my ear. "But nothing is as beautiful as you." He pulled down my mask, and let me pull his down. He leaned his head forward and put his lips on mine, and I enjoyed the feel of his silky lips on mine. I kissed him back hard, and savored every moment we spent like that. The sun was off in the distance setting beautifully, and we were in the lake, kissing each other.

I pulled back first, breathless. I looked at the shore and suggested that we go sit down. He agreed, and he walked us over there. When he got a good look at my under clothes, he smiled lightly. I was wearing pink lace, and he lightly fingered my panty line in back. He put me down, and grabbed his shirts and put them on.

"Get dressed, and follow me," he said. I did only as he said because I was curious to what he wanted to do. When I finished dressing, I stretched, and followed him into town. We ended up at his house, and he unlocked the door and held it open for me.

"For you my lady," he said.

"Thank you, kind sir," I replied playfully. He locked the door after us and led me to his bedroom.

"Wow, you have a nice place," I said.

"Thanks." He winked at me and said, "How about I help you out of those cold wet clothes and I warm you up?"

"Fine; as long as I get to help you out of yours."

We helped each other out of our clothes, and kissed each other passionately, trying for dominance. He won, and laid on top, his tongue explored every part of my body. I moaned softly, enjoying the feeling. He paid special attention to each breast and teased me mercilessly. As he went lower, he took his time. When he finally reached the apex of my thighs, I moaned. He glanced up at me briefly, grinned, and proceeded to bring me near to an orgasm, but he backed off as it neared. I flipped him over and gave him the same treatment, and when I reached his shaft I grabbed it, he moaned even louder. I teased him to the same point he did, but then he grabbed my hips and pulled me on to his shaft ever so slow, I ground against him once he was fully sheathed and we both groaned with pleasure. With his hands he guided me up until he was just inside my entrance. I took matters into my own hands and grabbed his wrists, pinned them above his head, and slammed my hips onto his, backs arching with pleasure. This happened a few more times when the tables were switched, him on top and me with my wrists pinned above.

I pouted a bit, and he pulled me up to get a kiss. The new position brought new sensations, making me moan into his kiss. He leaned back, and slightly disengaged himself from me.

"Turn around," he said and I did; Kakashi pushed me to my knees when I did. Without warning, he entered me and I was pleasantly surprised. This when on the entire night, and by morning, we both were exhausted. I curled up in his arms and we both fell asleep.

When we woke up later on in the day, we didn't care that we had our masks off, or that we still were undressed, we were very comfortable in each other's arms. We decided later, however, that eating some food would be a great idea, so we got up and dressed ourselves. After we ate, we talked. It was decided that it would be better if we were to stay friends, because an enemy would try and use us against each other.


End file.
